


if we shadows have offended

by deedeeflowers



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Multi, Pyromania, Shenanigans, Tags and ships may be added later, serious discussions about tea, shakespear references, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeflowers/pseuds/deedeeflowers
Summary: My part of the Secret Santa for Catsafarithewriter!An unexpected client arrives Haru’s doorstep and chaos follows in its wake
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	if we shadows have offended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa present for Catsafari! This part is for the prompt dragons. I had a fun time writing this prompt! This work can be read mostly as a stand-alone, but I will be posting a sequel around New Years that follows one of her other prompts. Merry Christmas Catsafari!!

There’s a dragon on Haru’s bed. She was so exhausted from her shift she almost missed it. In fact, if it hadn’t let out a small puff of smoke at her approach, there was a good chance Haru would have just collapsed onto her bed on top of it. But the dragon blew smoke, and so she did notice it, and mentally kicked herself for not noticing it sooner.  
It was small enough to curl itself up completely onto her pillow, and when Haru tried to move closer, it wound itself up in a ball, and hissed. The dragon’s entire body seemed to faintly glow a deep violet color.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Haru stopped, taking a step back, visions of her apartment covered in flames preventing her from trying to move closer.

“It’s alright.” she repeated softly. “I’m a friend. At least, I hope to be. Do you need some help?” 

At her question, the dragon stopped hissing, and narrowed it’s green cat slit eyes at her. Haru wasn’t sure if the dragon even understood what she was saying, but she at least picked up on her friendly tone. Years of working at the Bureau had given her the gift of relative composure during magic related shenanigans and the ability to think quickly on her feet. She had a feeling she would need both of these skills today.

“Are you lost?” she asked gently. The dragon snorted, violet smoke puffed out onto Haru’s bedspread.  
“Ok, not lost then.” she said with a chuckle. “Are you hurt?”  
The dragon froze, and buried its head into it’s coiled body, radiating shame.  
“Oh,” Haru said softly.   
The dragon seemed to sigh with exhaustion, unwinding it’s serpentine body as it did so. Haru got her first good look at the dragon then. It looked like it was sculpted out of glass. The front half of the body as a deep magenta though it didn’t seem solid. There was a dull pulsing violet light radiating from the dragon’s torso, the only solid part of her. The dragon’s body seemed to become see through further down, until it was almost completely invisible at its tail tip. The light from her bedroom only let Haru see the slightest shine of scale and feathers when the dragon twitched it’s tail. It’s long thin body, was covered in textured vines and flowers. It had several sets of three clawed paws, each with points so sharp and thin they vanished from sight when they were moved at a different angle. The dragon’s long pointed snout was framed with long drooping feathers and crowned with branching horns.   
There was a small scrap of paper clutched feebly in one of the dragon’s claws. In the dim light radiating off the dragon, she could make out a face sketched out with great detail in ink.   
Whoever the artist was, thought Haru, they really captured Baron’s smile.  
“Don’t worry, I can take you to where you were headed.” Haru said aloud.  
The dragon cocked it’s head inquisitivly.  
“I know a shortcut.”

Page break

“Are you sure this plan will work Muta?” Haru asked, the dimly glowing dragon, cradled in her arms.  
Muta only grunted, pushing another log into the steadily growing pile in the stone courtyard.   
“Only one way to find out, kid.”  
Haru clicked her tongue and looked at the entrance of Baron’s home. She could see his still form through the window. Haru had spent a good chunk of time arguing with the large cat to wait for the others, and it was only Muta’s insistence that their dragon client might not have that long, that she agreed.   
The fact that Muta wouldn’t actually tell her what his plan was only made her more hesitant.   
He only told her to help her move several large stones etched with runes into a circle, and when that was done, to help him move several large branches to it’s center. She only stopped when the dragon’s light seemed to get dimmer, and had wrapped the creature in her jacket and held it closely to her chest. It shivered in her arms and nuzzled as closely as it could. It was almost completely vanished now, only the smallest spark of violet in its torso left.  
“Muta, whatever your plan is, do it fast, I don’t think our friend has much time.”  
“Just about done. All that’s left is a spark. You don’t carry matches, do ya kid?”  
“No, why would I carry matches-wait. Muta why do you need matches?!!”  
“Nevermind, I found one!”  
Muta, ignoring Haru’s protests, lit the long blue match in his hand and tossed it into the pile of branches.  
The fire caught quickly. Haru only blinked and the fire grew from a small spark to a towering inferno and enveloped the kindling. The fire only seemed to spread as wide as the rune etched stones surrounding the pile.   
“Oh my God you set the Bureau on fire!” shrieked Haru.  
Haru stopped as the small dragon lept from her arms into the blaze.  
The fire in the hearth turned a bright violet as soon as the dragon’s claws touched the kindling. The dragon had curled up on the burning logs like a contented house cat, and immediately fell fast asleep. The inferno that had first been taller than Haru, seemed to slowly be getting smaller. From the center of the blaze, Haru could hear contented humming.  
“Oh,” said Haru stunned.  
“Yeah, ‘Oh’” snickered Muta.  
“The fire makes it better.” breathed Haru.  
“The fire makes it better.” agreed Muta.  
“Muta, why didn’t you tell me you were going to do that?”  
“Cause if I did, you would have stopped me.”  
She glowered at him and he snickered in response.   
“You know, Baron had a fireplace. We could have used that.”  
“...maybe. But i think this works better. We needed bigger space. ”  
“You forgot Baron had the fireplace, didn’t you?”  
“I’m not dignifying that with an answer.”  
“So, that’s a yes, then.” Haru sighed. Muta only snickered again.  
Haru looked down at the center of the blaze at the sleeping dragon. It’s color was already coming back.  
“Well at least the dragon is ok.” Haru said with a sigh or relief.  
“Yeah,” Muta agreed. “The little guy won’t be completely healed until they get back to their kingdom. But this should give them enough strength to make it back home. Hell, I’m surprised they even made it as far as they did! Whoever this dragon is, they’re pretty strong. And for dragons that’s saying something.”  
“I’m surprised that they knew to find me.” said Haru. She pulled the dragon’s scrap of paper from her pocket. There was the intricate sketch of Baron, and upon closer inspection, she could see Muta leaning against Toto’s perch, and Toto, above him. Unsurprisingly, considering how old the picture was, Haru was nowhere to be seen.  
“The dragon was clearly looking for the Bureau, but how did they know I would take them there?”  
“Eh, it’s probably your smell.”  
“My what?!”  
“Oh, don’t make that face Chicky! You’re here all the time! It makes sense you’d start to smell like this place.”

Haru blinked down at Muta, letting what he had told her sink in. She knew that she had spent a lot of time here, but her home life and her life at the Bureau felt so separate from each other. There were days when she stepped out of the Bureau and it felt as if her entire adventures had never actually happened. It was nice to think that she had another piece of this place with her, even if she couldn’t tell it was there. 

The crackle from the flames drew Haru from her musings. The dragon was only settling in the fire.  
“How long do you think the dragon will be in there?”  
“Ehh, it’s hard to say. A few days tops.”  
“Days? Do we even have enough wood to keep it lit that long?”  
“Looks like you need to go shopping kid.”  
“Me?! Setting the Bureau on fire was your idea!”  
“And the dragon is your client.”  
Well- wait. My client?”

A loud squawk from above startled them both.  
“WHY IS THE BUREAU ON FIRE?!” shouted Toto.  
“Oh calm down, Birdbrain,” said Muta.  
“I’d be a lot calmer if someone could tell me why our home is on fire!”  
“It’s on fire because we’ve got a new client,” said Haru, pointing at the snoozing form at the fire’s center.  
Toto perched on her shoulder and tilted his head.  
“...Is that a dragon in there?”  
“Yep.” said Haru.  
“We haven’t had a dragon in ages.” He paused looking thoughtfully at Baron’s home.   
“You know, Baron has a fireplace. You could have just used that.”  
“Yeah, I’m aware.” sighed Haru massaging her brow with her free hand.   
“The fireplace wasn’t big enough!” snapped Muta.   
“It would have been a better alternative to setting random pieces of our home on fire! This is why no one takes us seriously.” ” snapped Toto. He flapped his wings in irritation, and Haru narrowly avoided getting slapped in the face by his wing.  
“Oh please,” scoffed Muta. “Plenty of people take us seriously.”  
“Name one!”   
“Chicky takes us seriously!”  
“Not anymore.” she grumbled.  
“So you admit you took us seriously?” countered Muta.  
“I was young and naive. I couldn’t have known any better.” Haru replied flatly. Toto cackled, and Muta snapped at him. Haru ignored them both and looked at the fire, staring at its center.  
“Guys? Is it just me, or is the dragon...bigger.”  
The other two turned to look more closely at the flames.  
“I don’t think it’s just you kid.” Muta said. “It’s definitely bigger.”  
“...how big is this dragon going to get?”  
“About as big as you’d expect,” said Toto.  
Haru was suddenly very grateful that Muta decided to not use the fireplace. She was also certain she was never going to tell him that.  
“Someone still needs to wake up Baron and tell him we have a client,” said Haru.  
“And that we’re going to have to replace the flooring.” Toto muttered.

Page Break

Baron awoke to the smell of Chamomile and the sight Haru sitting nervously in his living room.

“Oh.” Baron blinked. “Well, this is a surprise. Good morning Ms. Haru. I wasn’t expecting to see you this early.”  
“It’s been a day of surprises,” Haru said with a smile. She offered him a small cup, and he took it with a smile all his own. He paused, looking at the dark circles under Haru’s eyes with concern.

“Is everything alright, Miss Haru?”

“Oh, I’m alright, it’s just...been an unusual day. A new client came by my apartment for starters. A dragon.”  
“Really?” Baron felt his pulse began to race. “Are they still here?”  
“They’re asleep outside,” said Haru. “They look like they needed it.”  
“I’ll have to talk to them before they leave,” said Baron. “A dragon! It’s been ages since we’ve had a dragon visit the Bureau.”   
He paused, and turned towards the hearth. “If our friend is as exhausted as all that, they’ll need fresh sparks. I’ll start up the fireplace.”  
“That, uh,...won’t be necessary.” said Haru.  
“....why?” he asked, with sickening feeling he really wasn’t going to like the answer. Haru gave an apologetic smile, and pointed at the nearby window, where Baron got a perfect view of the violet bonfire.  
Baron could only stare.  
“Ah,” he said finally.   
“Yep,” said Haru. Without saying a word, Haru grabbed the small teapot and Baron lifted up his cup for her to fill. He took several minutes drinking the tea, eyes closed.  
“This,” he said, when his cup was finally empty and his head seemed clear enough, “is shaping up into a very interesting case.”  
“That’s one way to put it.” remarked Haru.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Toto went to look up any leads on the dragon. Muta’s watching the fire.”  
Baron hummed in agreement. It was probably for the best to start looking for leads now. Dragons that Baron knew tended to stick to their own kingdoms, and were fiercely protective of their own. No doubt people who would be looking for the creature.   
“Perhaps I should put on another kettle.” Baron mused.  
Haru lifted the still half full pot wordlessly and Baron shook his head.  
“No not the Chamomile, though your batch was delicious. I enjoyed the lavender blossoms you added.”  
“Thank you.” Haru replied with a flattered smile.  
“You’re welcome. No, I think I’ve got a batch of black tea that would do our guest a world of good. Haru would you mind grabbing the tin on the cupboard next to you? No, the one to the left with the red tag. Yes that one thank you.”  
Haru eyed the tin in question with a quirked brow as she handed it to Baron.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get that tea before.” she remarked.  
“It’s an unusual batch. For dragon’s it can be quite rejuvenating, but for others it’s more of a….required taste.”  
“Oh? How so?”   
Baron opened the tin, and after putting a small batch into the strainer, handed her the still open tin.   
“Give it a whiff.”  
Haru took the tin and gave it a tentative sniff. The smell brought her back to summer camping trips with her friends, eating charred hotdogs and overcooked smores, laughing at their poor attempts to tell ghost stories and pick out the constellations. Haru blinked in surprise the smoky smell still tickling her nose, and looked at the unassuming black herbs, sprinkled with small orange blossoms.  
“That smelled…interesting. Almost like a campfire.”  
“That’s by design. It’s called dragonglass, which is an apt name, all things considered.”   
“Where on earth do people come up with these names?”  
“I can’t say I know, at least, when it comes to the dragonglass, but I do know a bit more about the origins of that lovely blend we had last Monday.”  
“The one we had after our case in Olympia?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“I loved that blend! It was so light and floral.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. It’s called Psyche by the locals.”  
“I take it there’s a story behind the name?”  
“You’re correct Miss Haru, and what a story it is. An old tale of gods, impossible odds, and true love..”  
Baron was a man of many talents and storytelling was one of Haru’s personal favorites. He wove the tale of Psyche and her husband Cupid with the flourish that came with years of passion and practice. Baron talked, and Haru would occasionally comment at the right moment. In more than one instant, Haru made a corny joke that had Baron choking with laughter, and the two had to take a moment to compose themselves again. As Haru and Baron talked the kettle boiled, the foyer filled with the comfortable warmth of tea and companionship. Just as Baron finished his tale with the two lovers finally reuniting, the tea was ready, and the two were basking in the comfortable silence of a tale well told.

The silence broke to the sound of Toto shouting and the fire beginning to fade.

“It seems we finished this tea right on time,” remarked Baron. 

The two reached for the door, only for Muta to open it from the other side, eyes wide, Toto above him.

“The dragon’s waking up.” Muta gasped.

The four rushed out the door to where the fire was once blazing. In its place, a giant, violet, luminescent dragon began to blearily open its green eyes. Haru thought the dragon was beautiful before, but what she saw now took her breath away. The color in it’s scales was back, and more vibrant than anything Haru had ever seen. The floral patterns across its body seemed to grow along with its breaths. The stag-like horns on its head were now covered in light pink blossoms, and the feathers seemed to shimmer in the fading light. Curled up like it was, the dragon was twice Haru’s size. It was much larger as it stretched it’s serpentine body. The dragon yawned, giving Haru a good look at every one of the dragon’s saber teeth, and a sudden realization at her species tentative spot at the top of the food chain.  
The dragon, fully awake, looked down at the four, with renewed interest. It looked first at Baron, then at Toto, then Muta, and finally, settled its gaze on Haru. Haru felt her mouth grow dry, even as she gave the dragon a nervous grin and waved. The dragon bent its head down towards her until her head was level with its large green eyes. She could vaguely hear her friends calling out her name in alarm, but all she could focuse on was the gigantic creature in front of her. The dragon stared at her for a moment, then, slowly closed its eyes, and gently pressed it’s head, close to hers. Haru took the gesture for what it was.  
“I was happy to help.” said Haru, with a breathless chuckle.  
The dragon snorted, and, before anyone could move, leapt up into the air. Haru watched in awe as the dragon drifted into the night sky, at first a brilliant purple light, but quickly shifting and blending into the twinkling stars, until there was no sign of the creature.  
“Wow..” breathed Haru. “That was...that’s…”  
“That’s it?!” cried Muta.   
Haru and Toto looked at Muta incredulously. He paid them no mind, only glaring with open contempt at the last place the dragon was visible.  
“What do you mean, that’s it?” Toto said. “That was incredible.”  
“Incredible my foot! That lousy reptile was a freeloader!” Muta pointed at the sky in accusation. “We went to all that trouble and as soon as he finishes napping, he takes off! The ungrateful lizard didn’t even bother to thank us!”  
“He thanked Haru.” remarked Baron. He had kept his gaze up at the sky, trying to map it’s trajectory and how it managed to blend in so seamlessly into the night.  
“Bah!” cried Muta. “All Chicky did was carry him here! I’m the one who lit the fire.”  
“I suppose- wait! That was you?” Baron finally turned his gaze from the sky. Muta shrunk back from Baron’s disdainful frown.  
“Muta! I built that fireplace for a reason.” Baron said.  
“Oh enough about the fireplace! The dragon was never gonna fit anyway.” Muta retorted  
“My entire house is made of magic muta! It would have worked just fine.”   
“Hey, guys,” said Haru. She wordlessly pointed at the sky, and the rest of the bureau turned their gaze.  
A small blossom was falling slowly to the ground. Without thinking, Haru lifted a hand and the blossom landed gently on her palm. As soon as the flower touched her skin, the blossom melted into her hand. Haru gasped and drew her hand close to her chest. In the flowers place was a drawing in violet ink on her palm of a diamond with a five pointed star in the center.

“What..was that?” said Haru.  
“That was a calling card.” said Toto.   
Baron gently took her hand examining the mark.  
“Muta is right. It seems that you’ve been given a gift.”  
“An I.O.U. would be more accurate.” replied Muta. “If you ever need it to collect, this is how it’s gonna find you.”  
“Wait, you mean the dragon will want to repay me?” Haru clutched the marked hand to her chest in fright, visions of her first fateful encounter with the Bureau playing in her mind’s eye. Muta seemed to realize what she was thinking, and nudged at her leg.  
“Relax chick-a-dee, no ones gonna try and marry you.” Muta said.  
“ Could you have said that anymore callously, you fur brain?!” snapped Toto.   
“Keep talking, you overgrown feather duster, and find out for yourself!” snapped Muta.  
“Muta is right though, Miss Haru.” said Baron. “Dragons are far more considerate with their gifts. And more rational. You helped save this creature’s life, it will no doubt return the favor by helping you in your hour of need. You need only focus on the mark and ask for it, and it will return to grant you a boon. It’s a rare gift, but not a malevolent one.”  
“Oh,” said Haru, shoulders sagging with relief.   
“Yep, it doesn’t look like you’ll be getting kidnapped and married off to royalty anytime soon.” snarked Muta.  
“Thank goodness. Once was more than enough.” Haru muttered.   
“That still doesn’t change the fact that the stupid reptile never bothered to thank me too!” snapped Muta. He paced the cobblestones, head down and ranting at the dragon. A second flower was beginning to float gracefully down above him. Haru went to tell him, but Toto shushed her gently with a mischievous chuckle.  
Muta didn’t notice, nor did he notice the blossom now just above his head.  
“I mean, I did half the work of saving that creature’s ungrateful hide and-yow!” He yelped when the blossom hit the side of his head. Toto cackled, and Haru hid her smile behind her hand.   
Muta shook his head furiously, trying to shake off the already vanished flower. Muta’s left brown tipped ear now glittered a vibrant pink.  
As soon as Muta saw Toto and Haru laughing, he glowered.   
“I’ve got a shiny pink tattoo on my head now, don’t I?”  
“It’s not….that pink,” Haru offered with a giggle.  
“But it is very shiny,” cackled Toto.  
“Very funny,” Muta grumbled.  
“Isn’t it though?” chimed Toto.  
“Look on the bright side Muta,” said Haru. “It looks like the dragon remembered to thank you after all.”  
Muta blinked in surprise, then slowly smiled.   
“Guess the dragon has some manners after all,” he said head held high.  
“Well,” said Baron, brushing dust off his trousers, “While I’m glad that our guest has recovered, it’s a shame that he never got to stay for tea.”  
Haru walked up to Baron’s side with a tentative smile.  
“I’d like to give it a try, if you wouldn’t mind Baron.” she said.  
“I wouldn’t mind at all, Miss Haru,” Baron said returning her smile with one of his own, “though I will warn you, dragonglass is a bit of an… acquired taste.”  
Toto let out a groan of disgust. Muta’s crooked grin grew even bigger.  
“You made the dragonglass?” said Muta. “Why didn’t you say so earlier! I’d love a cup of that!”  
Haru’s jaw dropped. “You like this tea? But you hate tea!”  
“Well, dragonglass tastes good.” Muta replied.  
“It tastes horrendous!” cried Toto. “It tastes like liquid bacon!”  
“Exactly!” said Muta licking his chops. “Come on, chicky, you’re in for a real treat!”  
“I’ll let you have the first cup,” said Haru, appetite suddenly gone. Baron bit back a smile.  
“Suit yourself!” said Muta, practically skipping to the door. “I’m getting the spiced Pistachios and sesame tuna out! Those go great with dragonglass.”  
Toto shuddered in revulsion flying after him.  
“I might as well get out the mulberry blend,” said Toto. “So everyone with working taste buds has something too!”  
“Muta, we are finishing that conversation about the floor.” Baron called out after them.  
“Yeah, yeah.” said Muta. “After tea though.”  
Baron tutted disapprovingly after them.  
“Someone should probably go with them, before things get ugly. “Said Haru.  
“Or something else is set ablaze,” said Baron. Baron, turned to Haru, his fading at the sight of her smile.   
“Shall we Miss Haru?” he asked hand raised.  
“We shall,” said Haru, moving to place her hand in his. The mark on her palm shimmered in the low light, and Baron frowned. Haru hesitated, not wanting to pull her hand away.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked.  
“Oh! Oh no.” Baron shook himself of this train of thought and gently grabbed her hand. “Nothing’s wrong, Miss Haru. My apologies for worrying you. I think I had seen that mark before. It looked strangely familiar.”  
“Familiar?”  
“I had an old friend who wore an emblem like that. But my old friend was no dragon...,”  
There was a large clatter in the kitchen that startled them both from their thoughts.  
“One problem at a time.” said Haru.  
“Indeed.” said Baron. 

Hand in hand, they walked into the warm light of Baron’s home, leaving the dying embers behind them. 

End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The teas described are real teas that I’m personally fond of. The dragonglass tea is real too. My sister described it as bacon water and hates it. It’s one of my favorites. :)


End file.
